Bendita Tortura
by Deikan
Summary: YuuLavi. Lemon. Kanda regresa a la Orden Oscura tras una larga misión. Lavi va a su encuentro, pero sigue sin haber noticias de "ella". Y cuando dos jóvenes se dejan poseer por la pasión, sólo existe un posible final... Spoiler de los últimos 2 capítulos


**Este es mi primer fic YuuLavi, mi pareja favorita de _-Man_. Y es que los dos son de majos *.* Este fic lo había publicado en otra página de fics, pero no aquí. Y como ahora me he decidido, pues aquí lo dejo. Responde al desafío que me hizo Isuki (Uchiha).**

**_-Man_ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Bendita Tortura.

- ¡Lavi!, ¿estás aquí?

El joven bookman levantó la cabeza del libro que sostenía entre sus rodillas en el momento en que Lenalee doblaba la esquina del interminable pasillo de la biblioteca. Traía en sus manos una bandeja con una taza.

- Pensé que tendrías sed después de tanto tiempo aquí encerrado –sonrió la joven tendiéndole la humeante taza de té.

- ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó el sucesor de bookman antes de darle un sorbo. Después de haber pasado los últimos días en la biblioteca de la Orden, recopilando información de los Noé, había acabado por perder la noción del tiempo.

- Es casi medianoche. El tiempo vuela cuando estás ocupado, ¿verdad?

- Hum –contestó él.

Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, lo cierto es que ese día ni siquiera había comido, y ahora notaba cómo su estómago protestaba por ello. Suspiró con cansancio y se masajeó los cabellos distraídamente.

- Maldito Panda. A este paso me va a matar de agotamiento –se quejó.

Lenalee sonrió ante el comentario de su compañero.

- Te exiges a ti mismo demasiado, Lavi –se acuclilló en frente del muchacho, apoyando la bandeja sobre sus piernas- Deberías descansar un poco y comer algo. Seguro que Jerry estará encantado de prepararte la cena –sonrió.

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada hacia el libro que aún seguía abierto sobre sus piernas. Al fin y al cabo, un pequeño descanso para recuperar fuerzas no le vendría mal.

- Tienes razón –concluyó, poniéndose en pie y estirando por primera vez en muchas horas las piernas.

Las tenía agarrotadas, y un incómodo cosquilleo se extendía rápidamente por ellas. Dobló varias veces las rodillas a la espera de que sus extremidades inferiores recuperasen la sensibilidad, con la atenta mirada de la china siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

- Listo –dijo al cabo de unos segundos de calentamiento.

Sin más, ambos jóvenes se encaminaron a la sala que hacía las funciones de comedor. Al llegar a la puerta, los dos observaron sin inmutarse una enorme pila de platos apilados en una de las mesas. No había que ser muy listo para saber quién se escondía tras ella.

- Iré a por algo para comer –comentó el joven bookman- Ahora me reúno contigo y con Allen.

- Hai –respondió la pelinegra.

Ya con un enorme plato de carne a la parrilla en su poder, Lavi se dirigió de vuelta a reunirse con sus compañeros exorcistas. Eran las únicas personas que quedaban en esa estancia, por lo que sus voces y risas eran las únicas que rompían el silencio de la noche.

- Ah, no puedo más –comentó el peliblanco tras haber añadido cuatro platos más a la montaña que le ocultaba de cualquiera que hubiese entrado al comedor.

- Allen, algún día de estos la Orden Oscura tendrá que empezar a restringir sus gastos y, créeme, empezarán con tu dieta alimenticia –sonrió con malicia. Debía reconocer que le encantaba fastidiar al moyashi, como le llamaba Kanda.

- ¿¡Eh!? – Allen iba a responder al comentario cuando empezó a escucharse jaleo. Miró hacia la puerta; después a sus amigos -¿Qué es eso?

- No lo sé –respondió Lenalee- Pero el ruido proviene del pasillo principal.

- Vayamos a ver –instó Lavi.

Los tres exorcistas abandonaron el comedor y se dirigieron a donde había dicho Lenalee. El pasillo estaba abarrotado de gente, de modo que les resultaba imposible ver qué estaba pasando.

- ¡Lenalee! ¡Allen! ¡Lavi! –les llamó una voz familiar. A base empujones, Reever se abrió paso hasta los tres jóvenes exorcistas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –se apresuró a preguntar la chica- ¿qué es todo este tumulto?

- ¿Esto? ¡Ah! No es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse –dijo rascándose la cabeza despreocupadamente- El grupo de Tiedoll ha vuelto sin ninguna baja de su misión en Japón.

- Menos mal –suspiró aliviada la hermana del jefe Komui.

- Parece ser que el Conde nos está dando una tregua –comentó sombrío el más joven de los exorcistas- Después de lo que hizo en la antigua Orden, en cualquier momento podría destrozarnos a todos.

- No te desanimes, Allen –Reever posó sus manos sobre los hombros del niño- Nosotros también somos fuertes. Tan sólo nos pilló desprevenidos, eso es todo. Por ello debemos seguir adelante buscando nuevas inocencias y personas compatibles con ellas.

- Es cierto –coincidió la ojinegra- Si detuviésemos ahora nuestra misión sería como darle la victoria al Conde sin oponer resistencia.

- Exacto. Además, la sección científica se está dejando la piel para desarrollar nuevos trajes más resistentes y que os protejan mejor de…

La conversación se desarrollaba sin que Lavi le prestase la más mínima atención, pues había desconectado hacía un rato. El equipo de Tiedoll había regresado sin bajas. Eso quería decir que… que…

- Disculpadme un momento, chicos –susurró sin saber muy bien si alguno le había oído.

Comenzó a zigzaguear entre la muchedumbre que abarrotaba el pasillo, con la intención de llegar al otro extremo. Pasó desapercibido para algunos, mientras que ignoraba a otros que le llamaban con alegría. Eso daba igual. Tan sólo tenía una cosa en mente. Un nombre. Una persona. Cuando se hubo librado de todos cuantos le rodeaban, aceleró el paso en dirección a los dormitorios…

- Chicos –un nuevo exorcista llegó al lugar donde se encontraban Allen, Lenalee y Reever - ¿Habéis visto a Lavi?

- Sí, claro, está con nos… ¿¡eh!? –exclamó Allen al descubrir que Lavi se había ido- ¿Dónde está?

- Creo que se fue por allí –Lenalee señaló a la gente que aún estaba reunida en el pasillo.

- Gracias –se despidió el vampiro antes de emprender el camino en busca del joven bookman.

Tras atravesar los largos pasillos que conformaban la nueva sede de la Orden Oscura, Arystar observó en la distancia cómo Lavi se alejaba por el corredor, directo a una de las habitaciones. Aceleró el paso, pero antes de que le alcanzase, el pelirrojo ya había traspasado la puerta. Cuando llegó hasta la misma, el exorcista tomó la precaución de escuchar lo que ocurría al otro lado antes de entrar. Y menos mal que lo hizo...

- ¡Ah! -gimió con voz tenue antes de que una risilla saliese de sus labios- me haces cosquillas.

El peliazul separó sus labios del cuello del pelirrojo y, con un rápido empujón, lo acorraló contra la puerta, haciendo que esta temblara, sobresaltando al mudo espectador que se encontraba tras ella. Apretó su cuerpo contra el del joven bookman, haciéndole presión en los puntos necesarios para encender al exorcista.

- Yuu -volvió a gemir el pelirrojo ante la presión a la que le sometía el japonés. Su voz cargada de lujuria por los besos que le daba el dueño de la Mugen- Me lo estás clavando.

El vampiro se quedó a helado en el sitio. ¿Que se lo estaba clavando? Pero entonces... ¿qué se suponía que estaban haciendo? No, no podía ser. No estaba haciendo daño al pelirrojo, puesto que su tono de voz no lo había indicado. _Esos dos… Esos dos son…_ pensó, antes de darse la vuelta y salir lo más rápido que pudo del corredor, con la cara aún blanca por la increíble revelación.

Ajeno a lo que pasaba fuera de su habitación, Kanda observó al ojiverde, expectante.

- ¿Ves? -le preguntó, haciendo su cuerpo a un lado y dejando a la vista el picaporte de la puerta- Al empujarme me lo has clavado en todo el...

- Tsk- cortó el samurai. Ese conejo era único para hacerle perder su temple con una sola palabra.

Se separó de su compañero y, con toda la frialdad que le caracterizaba, fue hasta su cama y se sentó en el borde, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. Lavi se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

- No has tardado en venir a mi cuarto desde que llegase de la misión –comentó fríamente.

- Sólo quería saber si había ido bien o si habíais fallado –intentó imitar la frialdad de su acompañante- Después de la última expedición que partió hace unas semanas, yo… -su voz se apagó poco a poco al recordar que lo único que habían recuperado de los últimos exorcistas, y los buscadores que les acompañaban, habían sido sus cadáveres.

Kanda observó en silencio la expresión del pelirrojo, quien parecía completamente abstraído. Realmente Lavi se había preocupado por él, siempre lo hacía. Y lo sabía perfectamente aunque el otro nunca lo hubiese confesado. Le mataba, aunque no literalmente, tener que quedarse en la sede estudiando y recopilando la información que le ordenaba Bookman mientras veía como él se marchaba una y otra vez de misión. Unas misiones que día a día se volvían más y más arriesgadas y peligrosas. Pero ese era un dato que el pelirrojo, quien permanecía relativamente a salvo en la Orden, no necesitaba saber. De pronto, el aprendiz de bookman salió de sus pensamientos y levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con la muda mirada del japonés, que le observaba. También parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Has encontrado alguna pista de ella? – le preguntó, devolviendo al samurai a la realidad.

- No –contestó llanamente.

- Pero creías que en Japón encontrarías alguna pista que te revelase su paradero.

- Estaba equivocado –su tono de voz era suave, como un murmullo- Parece ser que ya no hay nada que ate su existencia a aquel lugar, igual que me ocurre a mí –si no hubiese sido porque Lavi era quien mejor conocía al joven pelilargo, habría pasado desapercibido el triste matiz que envolvía sus palabras.

- Quizás haya cambiado de paradero. Recuerda que esa era la sede del Conde Milenario. Seguramente su vida estaba en peligro y huyó antes de que la capturasen –intentó animarle.

Pero Kanda no contestó. Parecía que se había sumergido nuevamente en el torbellino que ahora eran sus pensamientos. Suavemente, Lavi apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Yuu, y se arrodilló en la cama, situándose detrás del ojigris. Llevó sus manos al pecho de su chico y empezó a desabrocharle los botones del abrigo que le reconocía como exorcista. Acercó su rostro al cuello de Kanda.

- No le des más vueltas –susurró- seguro que encontrarás algo dentro de poco – deslizó el abrigo por los hombros del samurai, dejando a la vista su habitual camisa blanca- Lo que debes hacer ahora es descansar.

Kanda no contestó. Dejó que Lavi continuase desabrochando su camisa, dejando al descubierto su trabajado pecho. El sucesor de bookman deslizó la camisa por sus hombros de igual manera que había hecho instantes antes con el abrigo, dejando la parte superior del samurai completamente expuesta, de manera que acercó sus labios y comenzó a dejar suaves besos en el hombro del japonés. El pelirrojo llevó sus manos al broche del pantalón de su compañero cuando éste le detuvo, agarrándole por las muñecas. Se giró y encaró a su compañero, quien mostraba en el rostro la sorpresa por haber sido detenido. El peliazul apoyó igualmente las rodillas sobre el colchón, quedando arrodillado en frente de Lavi. Acercó su rostro lentamente al del otro y, con sus finos labios, le besó en la boca. Llevó sus manos a la parte inferior de la camisa verde que llevaba puesta Lavi, e introdujo sus finos dedos bajo ella. Acarició su vientre varias veces con suavidad antes de separar el contacto de sus labios. Elevó la prenda del ojiverde con lentitud, rozando su piel al paso que sus dedos levantaban la tela, antes de sacársela por la cabeza. Apenas el exorcista hubo quedado en iguales condiciones que el samurai, el peliazul se abalanzó sobre sus labios, haciéndole caer con fuerza de espaldas sobre el colchón. Los labios del japonés se movían exigentes sobre los de Lavi, mientras sus manos recorrían con desesperación los costados del bookman junior. Parecía que Kanda también había sentido la necesidad en el tiempo que había estado lejos de su amante, y ahora que de nuevo tenía la posibilidad de poseerlo no iba a perder la oportunidad. Con un empujón de su lengua, la introdujo en el cálido interior de la boca del pelirrojo, recorriendo cada rincón con desesperación.

Por su parte, Lavi llevó sus manos a la coleta que unía los cabellos del ojigris y, con un suave tirón, la deslizó hasta dejarle el pelo suelto sobre su espalda. Apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza del japonés y ejerció un poco de presión, profundizando aún más su beso. Seguían besándose desenfrenadamente cuando el nipón comenzó a rozar su cadera contra la del joven bookman, quién abrió la boca sorprendido, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones de golpe. El dueño de Mugen bajó con sus labios por el cuello de su compañero, mientras comenzaba a sentir que Lavi no tardaría mucho en excitarse, al igual que él. Siguió con el roce de sus entrepiernas al tiempo que lamía una y otra vez el cuello de su compañero, cuando sintió cómo las manos de éste apretaban su trasero. Automáticamente Kanda volvió a unir sus labios con los del pelirrojo, al tiempo que iba aumentando la velocidad del roce de sus entrepiernas. En pocos segundos, el japonés cambió completamente su actitud, y comenzó a embestir a su compañero como si realmente le estuviese penetrando a pesar de seguir ambos con los pantalones puestos. Las arremetidas se volvían más fuertes, frotando con violencia sus miembros, haciendo que Lavi apretase con más fuerza y lujuria la retaguardia de su apasionado exorcista. Cuando los dos muchachos comenzaban a jadear por la falta de aire, el samurai se detuvo y bajó su pecho hasta posarlo sobre el de su compañero, quien jadeaba con las mejillas encendidas, al igual que él. Llevó sus labios a la oreja del exorcista.

- Eso ha sido suficiente calentamiento –susurró con su fría voz, pero esta vez cargada de deseo- Es hora de hacerlo de verdad, conejo.

- Yuu –gimió el pelirrojo. Antes de que el otro alejase su cabeza, elevó su boca e introdujo su lengua en la oreja del japonés, lamiéndola rápidamente.

El ojigris observó cómo bookman volvía a recostarse sobre el colchón, preparado para lo que seguiría a continuación. Invadido por la lujuria, el samurai volvió a besarle con ferocidad, penetrándole con su lengua. Aprovechando el momento, Lavi metió sus manos entre los dos cuerpos y, sin perder tiempo, las dirigió al pantalón de su amante. Desabrochó el botón y los bajó un poco, acariciando el endurecido miembro de Kanda con sus dedos.

Notando el roce, el pelilargo recordó que aún tenía una misión que cumplir, y esta vez la había decidido él mismo. Se incorporó, quedando nuevamente de rodillas sobre el colchón. Abrió el broche del pantalón de bookman y, de un fuerte tirón, le despojó de él, dejando a la vista su prominente erección. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se deshizo también de sus pantalones, quedando completamente desnudo. Según acercaba sus labios al pene del pelirrojo, pensó que realmente sus inocencias se asemejaban a sus dueños. El martillo de Lavi, capaz de crecer hasta alcanzar unas dimensiones impensables; su propia katana, larga, afilada y capaz de partir cualquier cosa. Quizá la sección científica conociese más cosas de ellos de lo que reconocían.

Lamió con la punta de su lengua el miembro del ojiverde, haciéndole estremecerse de placer. Rozó con sus dedos los testículos de su compañero, torturándole unos segundos con la intención de desesperar al exorcista. Justo cuando Lavi estaba a punto de protestar, el peliazul se tragó de lleno el pene del bookman, apretándolo entre sus labios.

- ¡Ah! –fue lo que salió de los labios del pelirrojo.

El japonés succionaba el miembro de su compañero con la misma eficacia que si fuese otra parte de su cuerpo la que estuviese oprimiendo ese pedazo de carne. Sin necesidad de que le impusiesen el ritmo, comenzó a acelerar la felación, escuchando como los gemidos del otro aumentaban de volumen. Con la intención de retener esos sonidos, llevó su mano hasta la boca de Lavi y apoyó dos dedos sobre sus labios. Instintivamente, el joven bookman comenzó a lamerlos con ansia, separándolos e introduciendo su lengua entre ambos. Permanecieron así hasta que el semen del pelirrojo llenó la boca del ojigris, indicándole que, al menos por el momento, su amante ya había acabado. Retiró los dedos de su boca, dejándole respirar y recomponerse en parte del orgasmo que acababa de tener. Pero él mismo necesitaba satisfacer su necesidad, por lo que no esperó mucho tiempo antes de introducir dos dedos, finos y largos, en la entrada del pelirrojo. Los movió sin parar, haciendo que su pareja se quejase lastimeramente cuando un tercer dedo le invadió. Con eso ya era suficiente.

Retiró los dedos y volteó a Lavi, dejándole boca abajo sobre el colchón. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, el pelirrojo apoyó sus manos y rodillas sobre las sábanas y se incorporó, quedando a cuatro patas delante del japonés, quien con una rápida y certera embestida le penetró. Como acto reflejo, el sucesor de bookman contrajo las paredes de su entrada, apresando placenteramente el pene de Kanda en su interior, haciéndole gemir de puro gusto. Había esperado por largo tiempo para volver a hacer el amor con Lavi, y ahora volvía a sentir lo delicioso que era éste, tan estrecho como de costumbre. Recostó su pecho sobre la espalda de su compañero y llevó una de sus manos hasta el pecho del pelirrojo. Atrapó un pezón entre sus dedos y comenzó a apretarlo y estirarlo levemente, obligándole a endurecerse. Pasados unos segundos, Kanda dejó que su mano descendiese por el frente del ojiverde, acariciando su torso, estómago y vientre, hasta llegar a su miembro. Con unas pocas caricias más, Lavi comenzó a recuperarse, dispuesto de nuevo para un segundo asalto. Satisfecho, el peliazul apresó al pelirrojo con su mano, iniciando una fuerte masturbación. Poco a poco el cuerpo de su amante comenzó a destensarse, aminorando la presión que su entrada ejercía alrededor de su pene. Esa fue la señal que necesitaba el exorcista para comenzar a salir y entrar con lentitud del cuerpo de su chico, acompasando el movimiento de su mano al suyo propio. Eso era demasiado para Lavi, por lo que unos segundos más tarde protestó.

- Más fuerte, Yuu –jadeó hacia el colchón- Más rápido.

- Como tú digas –sonrió.

Instantáneamente, empezó a acelerar gradualmente sus embestidas, llevando al compás la mano con la que masturbaba al pelirrojo. Pero el deseo le hacía adquirir rápidamente velocidad, por lo que tuvo que soltar el miembro de Lavi para agarrar con ambas manos las caderas del pelirrojo, sirviéndole de apoyo para profundizar las penetraciones. Dejando que Kanda se desahogase con su cuerpo, el joven bookman atrapó su miembro con una de sus manos y se masturbó mientras el peliazul apenas le permitía mantener el equilibrio con las feroces embestidas a las que le sometía. Por ello, aceleró el ritmo de su mano, haciendo que en pocos minutos una segunda ola de placer recorriese su cuerpo y le obligase a descargarse.

Ese fuerte gemido que emitió fue demasiado para el japonés. Con dos embestidas más se corrió en el interior de su amante, uniendo su gemido al del pelirrojo y creando así un armónico sonido. Con la respiración agitada, el samurai penetró unas cuantas veces más al otro antes de que su pene abandonase el cuerpo de Lavi, dejándose caer exhausto sobre el colchón. Imitando a su compañero, el pelirrojo se derrumbó boca abajo, dejando que todo su cuerpo sucumbiera a la flojera.

- Ha estado bien, ¿eh, Yuu? –comentó el ojiverde con una feliz sonrisa, intentando restablecer su pausada respiración.

- Tsk.

Lavi se rió con ganas. Sabía que Kanda no era el tipo de personas que daba su opinión a la ligera, y menos en un tema como era el sexo.

- Cállate conejo. O te partiré en dos –le amenazó, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Eso es lo que me haces siempre que acabamos acostándonos, Yuu –contraatacó de manera sensual, acercando su rostro al de Kanda- Pero ya me he acostumbrado a ello –finalizó suavemente antes de besar con calma los labios del japonés.

El pelilargo rodó sobre su cuerpo, situándose sobre el de su compañero. Cuando separaron sus bocas, Lavi preguntó.

- ¿Te has quedado con ganas de más? –una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por su rostro.

A su vez, una socarrona sonrisa curvó los labios del samurai.

- ¿Tanto te gusta lo que te hago? –preguntó burlonamente, sin esperar una respuesta- Tal vez mañana. Por hoy hemos tenido suficiente.

Se quitó de encima de Lavi, volviendo a quedar recostado boca arriba, como había estado segundos antes. Molesto por la actitud del japonés, el pelirrojo se acercó a él, acurrucando su cuerpo en el costado de Kanda, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Era una postura que no le gustaba demasiado, porque siempre le dejaba con dolor de cuello. Pero sabía que Yuu la odiaba; cualquier tipo de contacto físico enervaba al samurai. Sonrió con malicia, pegando su cuerpo aún más contra el de Kanda.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó molesto el peliazul.

- Tengo frío, y tu cuerpo está caliente –contestó lentamente, masticando cada palabra como si le estuviese explicando algo rematadamente sencillo a un niño obstinado en no entenderle.

- Tsk.

Y así se quedaron hasta que el sueño se adueñó de sus cuerpos…

Pasadas unas horas, Lavi despertó, observando que aún era de noche. Mierda, había perdido demasiado tiempo, y estaba seguro de que el viejo Panda le echaría la bronca. Miró a su alrededor, comprobando que Kanda aún seguía a su lado. Sonrió al ver que el samurai no se había movido ni un centímetro de su posición, seguramente para no despertarle. Aunque se obcecase en emitir una imagen de persona fría y desentendida de los problemas de los demás, Lavi sabía que el nipón tenía sus sentimientos, aunque hubiese que bucear para encontrarlos. Mismamente el no haberle alejado de su cuerpo la noche anterior lo demostraba.

Animado por este pensamiento, el pelirrojo se decidió a levantarse, vistiéndose rápidamente antes de salir de la habitación. La Orden se encontraba en silencio. Probablemente todo el mundo se hallaba durmiendo. Aún sumergido en sus pensamientos, Lavi puso rumbo a la biblioteca. Nada más traspasar la puerta, una pequeña figura se abalanzó sobre él, propinándole una fuerte patada en la mejilla.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido, zoquete? –preguntó un anciano malhumorado.

- Estaba descansando un poco, viejo –contestó, sobándose la magullada mejilla.

- Si sigues a este paso nunca llegarás a ser un buen Bookman, Lavi. Recuerda que eres mi sucesor. No puedes permitirte el lujo de perder el tiempo en tonterías.

- Hum –respondió, cogiendo el libro que horas antes había dejado a medias.

Sí, debía reconocer que entre el viejo Panda y Yuu le iban a matar de cansancio. Aunque, si le daban a elegir, se quedaba mil veces con la tortura de Kanda.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
